


Unannounced

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [102]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Theives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “One minute - Then you never have to see me again, ever, if you don’t want to.” Spot held both his hands up and took an aborted step forward.“Next time you show up unannounced, nobody will ever see you again.”





	Unannounced

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Burn Notice

Tracking Anthony Higgins was no simple task, especially when the only people who could possibly help were definitely not going to help you. But Spot had managed to track Racer to a safe house in Sri Lanka. He had messed up and knew that he needed to make things right before he lost Racer forever.

“Freeze.” Tony’s voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He didn’t need to look at him to know that there was a gun pointed at his head.

“Racer.” Spot greeted, slowly turning around.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t shoot you where stand?”

“One minute - Then you never have to see me again, ever, if you don’t want to.” Spot held both his hands up and took an aborted step forward.

“Next time you show up unannounced, nobody will ever see you again.”

Spot didn’t have to be a genius to know that Racer meant those words.

“I just wanted to explain -”

“You lied to me and you used me for your own gain, don’t think more explanation is necessary.”

“It may have started out that way, but that’s not where I am anymore. I love you, Tony.”

Racer scoffed, but lowered the gun, “You said those words to me right before you ran off with the haul.”

“You still have the Gachalá Emerald AND the Hope Diamond.” Spot replied, “That’s what were there for in the first place.”

“Maybe the universe knew you were going to stab me in the back.”

“You were the only one with the skill set I needed -”

“You could have been upfront with me.”

“Would you have really helped me if I told you that the Mob was going to kill me if I didn’t get the gems?”

“I had been casing the museum for months, Sean, yes I would have helped you.” Race rolled his eyes, “I’m half Italian, you think I don’t have connections to the people who were after you? Why do you think you’re still alive right now?”

“I left you behind and you still -”

“My grandfather’s the Boss of the family that was after you.” Race replied, “I mean, now I can’t skip out on family dinners whenever I’m in Brooklyn and I have to call and write more, but that’s the price.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because, Sean, I meant what I said about loving you.” Race shot back, “Maybe you should take some time to figure out if you meant it.”

Spot knew Race well enough to know that he wouldn’t be believed if he said those words right now.

“Meet me in Mumbai in four days.” Spot pleaded, “Meet me in Mumbai and I promise you won’t regret it.”

“We’ll see.”

With that, Race made his way back into his hut, emphatically not inviting Spot to join him, but Spot wasn’t discouraged. He had peaked the blond’s interest and he headed back to Mumbai, determined to win Racer over for real this time.


End file.
